


(My knight on a) White Horse

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [39]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/F, Fluff, High School, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: The smile the sight of Lena always induces drops the second she sees Mike Matthews approaching her. Mike’s been the worst of Lena’s bullies – Kara refuses to call them anything else, because that’s what they are – he’s been the one to start every confrontation so far. It’s mostly homophobic comments, but Mike’s a big guy, and he’s been getting visibly angrier every time he interacts with them, and Kara’s afraid he’s going to start getting physical. When Mike reaches Lena and starts talking, Kara breaks into a run again.orWhat happened the time Kara needed stitches in Shake It Off (she's mine anyway).





	(My knight on a) White Horse

**Author's Note:**

> *throws this at you*  
> *runs away*

Kara keeps thinking that high school was supposed to be _better._

People were supposed to be more accepting, they were supposed to understand that being smart is a _good_ thing, that there’s nothing wrong with being quiet.

High school was supposed to be _better_ for _Lena_ , especially.

That’s what Kara kept promising her all through middle school.

Kara really doesn’t like that most of the student body of Midvale High is turning her into a liar.

She also doesn’t like that she’s having to run from one end of the school to the other to get to her girlfriend’s locker at the same time as said girlfriend, because Lena is too smart for her own good and is taking AP Chemistry in _freshman year_ and Kara has, you know, normal ninth grade chemistry and now _Lena has to walk to lunch alone unless Kara can make it to her on time._

And sure, one might think that it’s no big deal, walking alone from your classroom to the cafeteria to meet your girlfriend there, right?

Wrong.

They tried that, the first couple days, but Lena kept getting harassed by stupid kids on the way. (Probably because they showed up that first day holding hands – which Kara would _never_ regret, because she _loves_ Lena, damn it, and if her sister can marry the girl she loves, then Kara is allowed to hold her girlfriend’s hand.) And she pretended it was no big deal, but Kara’s known her since they were five, and Lena was visibly upset – and Kara wouldn’t stand for it. Which is why she’s running full speed down the hallway of a school she’s only been at for two weeks.

She’s only slightly out of breath when she turns the corner into the hallway Lena’s locker is in – thank you, soccer – and she smiles when she sees her girlfriend at her locker, just closing the door after putting away her books. God, Lena’s beautiful. Sometimes Kara wants to kick herself for taking so long to notice how amazing this girl is. She could’ve been doing this – _this_ being holding Lena’s hand, kissing her, being _hers_ – so much earlier.

The smile the sight of Lena always induces drops the second she sees Mike Matthews approaching her. Mike’s been the worst of Lena’s bullies – Kara refuses to call them anything else, because that’s what they are – he’s been the one to start every confrontation so far. It’s mostly homophobic comments, but Mike’s a big guy, and he’s been getting visibly angrier every time he interacts with them, and Kara’s afraid he’s going to start getting physical. When Mike reaches Lena and starts talking, Kara breaks into a run again.

All her attention is focused on Lena, her demeanour, her face. Kara can hear Mike’s voice droning on in the background, and it registers that he’s yelling, but the sight of Lena shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller against her locker, fills Kara’s mind. And Kara won’t stand for _anyone_ making her favourite girl – no, her favourite person – feel like that. Kara’s totally prepared to tell him off calmly and respectfully, like she always does, like she’s been taught. She can practically hear Alex’s voice in her head telling her to never stoop to their level, and she’s not going to. She’s better than that. So she’s just going to calmly go over there, take Lena’s hand because she knows it instantly calms her down, and tell Mike that he’s being an ignorant bigot. And then she’s going to wrap an arm around Lena, turn her back on him, and take her girlfriend to a mediocre cafeteria lunch, but it’ll be good because they’ll be together. It’s always good when they’re together.

When she gets close, a bunch of things happen at once: Lena flinches, which is the first thing she notices, and then her brain realizes something had to have _made_ Lena flinch, and she turns to see that Mike has his hand raised and she’s between them before she can think, and then she’s being slammed into a locker, and _oh,_ that hurts.

She comes through her haze of pain just in time to see Mike going for Lena again and then her hand hurts, and _wow_ , did she just punch someone? Mike’s holding the side of his face and she’s vaguely aware of Lena’s hands digging into her waist, and she thinks Lena’s talking to her, but too much of her body hurts and she’s pretty sure there’s blood running down the side of her face. When her eyes focus, it’s just in time to see Mike lunging at her again. And she knows Lena’s behind her, so she blocks him with her body. “You don’t _touch_ her, do you hear me?”

“What is going on here?!”

Oops, that’s the principal. This isn’t good.

“Mister Matthews, go to the nurse, and straight to my office afterwards. Miss Danvers, you head to the nurse too, I assume she’ll want to call your parents. You can come see me tomorrow. Miss Luthor, please walk with her.”

“Kara, sweetie, I’m gonna call your mom, okay?” There are soft hands on her waist, gently ushering her in the direction of the nurse’s office. God, Kara loves those hands. She loves Lena, so much.

“It hurts, Lee.”

“I know, sweetie, but I’m gonna call your mom and she’s gonna fix you up.”

“I saved you.”

“You did, my hero.”

“I love you,” she says, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “He was yelling at you, I don’t let people yell at you.” She feels angry tears building in her eyes.

“Hi, Doctor Danvers? You need to come pick Kara up from school…”

***

Her mom takes her to the hospital and Alex patches her up, and by the time she makes it home, Kara’s calmed down. Lena’s waiting on her bed, though, and it reminds her of what happened to get her hurt in the first place and she’s angry and protective all over again.

“Lena, are you okay?”

“Are you kidding? Am _I_ okay.” A scoff. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, Alex fixed me up.”

“Your face is all bruised,” Lena says, standing up to gently caress the side of Kara’s face. Kara leans into her, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist to pull her closer.

“Lena,” she says, softly. “Are you okay?”

Lena buries her face in Kara’s neck. “I’m fine. He didn’t touch me.” It’s soft and unsure, and Kara tightens her hold.

“I know that, Lee. But he was yelling at you. Are you okay?”

“Not really,” Lena says, “but it’s much worse, what happened to you. You have stitches in your face, and your hand is wrapped, and he _physically_ attacked you, Kara, my feelings – “

“Your feelings are _important._ That idiot’s been harassing you since we started at that school, he’s been belittling you and calling you names and I don’t even know what else. You’re just as hurt as I am, if not more.”

Lena smiles that soft smile that Kara loves, tangles their fingers together, and leads Kara to the bed.

“What do you say we comfort each other, then?”

Kara grins, then grimaces when the action aggravates the stitched up cut above her eyebrow. “That sounds like an excellent idea, love.”

She curls into Lena’s embrace, placing a soft kiss at the base of her neck. (The curling hurts a little, her body’s pretty sore, but it’s worth it.) Lena kisses her forehead, and they’re asleep within seconds.

***

Eliza finds them still wrapped up in each other hours later, and makes a call to Lillian Luthor to explain that Lena will be sleeping over, as the girls are on a roll with their history presentation. Yes, she’ll make sure that they don’t go to be too late, she wouldn’t want Lena’s grades to suffer.

***

The next day, Kara makes it to the principal’s office just as her sister is finishing off. She can hear Alex talking from where she sits outside the door.

“So frankly, Principal Blake, homophobia is alive and well in Midvale High, and the kids here deserve better. My sister deserves better, and Lena Luthor deserves better. Not to mention any kids that might still be in the closet. I expect you to do something about it, and I expect my sister to come out of this office with no worse punishment than, I don’t know, a warning? About punching in the hallways? Even though that was self-defence. Do we understand one another?”

Alex walks out not long after, and winks at Kara when she walks past. God, her sister’s a badass. If Kara’s half as cool as Alex when she grows up, she’ll be amazingly impressed with herself.

(The principal lets her go with a figurative slap on the wrist for fighting in the hall, and Kara can’t help but wear a smirk of her own for the rest of the day.)

***

It’s a week later when they see Mike again. He seemed to be avoiding them for a while there, but the next Wednesday they walk past him in the hall. Kara’s glaring at him – and if she’s honest she’s channelling Alex something fierce – and for a moment it seems to work. But then, Mike has the audacity to pretend to lunge at Lena, making her flinch, and he doesn’t even get a single chuckle out before Kara’s got him pressed up against the lockers.

(Which is impressive, because Kara’s fourteen and scrawny, and Mike is almost seventeen and decidedly _not_ scrawny.)

“Listen to me, jackass,” Kara says, and even she’s surprised at her language, but she’s just so _angry_ with him, and the way he’s treating Lena. “You do not _touch_ my girlfriend again, you do not make her _flinch_ again, hell, if I even think you’re looking at her funny – I will give you a lot worse than a black eye. Also, my sister’s wife – yes, _wife,_ you idiot homophobe – is a cop, so you better stay away from us.”

Mike, once again, doesn’t get a chance to say anything.

“Miss Danvers!” Really, the principal, _again_? Doesn’t he have an office? “My office, now!” Ah. So he does. Kara gives Lena’s hand a final squeeze, and glares at Mike one last time, before following the principal.

So much for not fighting in the  halls.

***

“Miss Danvers, I let you off with a warning on _one_ condition. And not a week later you break that condition. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Kara fidgets in her seat for about three seconds, looking down, before she remembers what Lena’s face looked like when Mike lunged at her. Then, she looks up, straight into the principal’s eyes. No one messes with her girl.

“With all due respect, sir, Mike was harassing Lena, and I won’t stand for it. What he’s doing is not okay, and I’m not going to stand idly by while he makes my girlfriend feel like shit.”

Kara grimaces at her language; it seems it really comes out when she’s angry. And boy, is she angry. It's just so  _unfair_ how intent the world seems to be on hurting Lena. Lena's the sweetest, softest human being. She deserves so much better.

“Language, Miss Danvers.”

_That’s it._

“That’s _not_ the problem right now! You shouldn’t be chastising me, Mike should be in here and getting suspended!”

(Deep down, Kara knows yelling at her principal isn't going to end well, but she's so  _angry_ and  _sad_ and she feels so  _helpless_ in this situation. She has to do  _something._ )

“That’s extremely disrespectful, Miss Danvers. Detention this afternoon.”

He hands her a pink slip, and Kara’s fuming.

“What about Mike? Will you be dealing with him, too?”

“That attitude will get you detention tomorrow, too. Would you like to go for three days?”

Kara looks down, pretending to be sheepish, but still fuming inside.

“No, sir.”

“Dismissed.”

“Yes, sir.”

***

Kara comes out of the principal’s office, her shoulders slumped, and Lena jumps up from where she’d been sitting, waiting for her girlfriend.

“Kara, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Kara rubs her hands up and down Lena’s arms, and even though the gesture is comforting, like it always is, Lena can see that Kara is upset.

“What happened, Kara? Did you get in trouble?”

“Yeah, I’ve got detention today and tomorrow, but that’s not why I’m upset. I don’t think Mike’s going to face any consequences for what he’s been doing. The system sucks!”

“Kara, babe, it’s okay – “

“No, it’s not, Lena! He’s hurting you, and no one is calling him out on it, except me, and if I have to sit in detention every day for the rest of our high school careers to stop him from getting away with it, I will.”

Kara’s clenching her jaw in anger and Lena gets momentarily distracted by how attractive it is, but then Kara’s words register.

“Wait, what? You’re not going to stop?”

Kara wraps her arms around Lena’s waist and presses a kiss to her forehead. “Of course not. I’m not letting anyone hurt you, ever, Lee. In any way. I… I love you.” She blushes, not yet used to saying those words in this context.

“I love you, too,” Lena says, her own blush colouring her cheeks. “But it’s not realistic for you to keep getting detention.”

“I’m not letting him hurt you, Lena.”

“I want to keep arguing with you, but you’re being really adorable right now.”

Kara takes her hand. “Come on, we’re going to be late for English.”

Lena lets Kara lead her, and it’s cheesy, but she thinks she would follow Kara anywhere. And sure, it’s not healthy for Kara to confront her bullies physically, but that doesn’t seem like a problem she can fix right now. She’ll talk to Maggie soon, and hopefully they’ll be able to figure something out.

For now, she’s just going to enjoy holding her girlfriend’s hand.

***

That night when Kara gets home form detention, Lena’s waiting with ridiculously sweet hot chocolate and Tangled, Kara’s favourite Disney movie.

(Yeah, she had to lie to her mom and say she was tutoring Kara again. If Lillian ever really talks to Kara, she’s going to be really surprised at how smart she is.)

Kara grins, and all but plops down on the couch, her face immediately finding Lena’s neck, the rest of her body curling into her. “I love you, do you know that?”

Lena thinks about the way Kara’s been protecting her, the way she’d been willing to sit in detention every day if it meant keeping her safe. She presses a soft kiss to the side of Kara’s head.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long, life happened... in my defense, I did move to a different country. Also, I'm sorry if this isn't very good. It's been sitting in my drafts for too long and I wanted to get rid of it. I do hope you enjoyed it, though.
> 
> As always, send me prompts at bi-genius on Tumblr or in the comments here. Even if they're not in this universe - I want to write some other stuff, too.
> 
> Much love!


End file.
